


baby of mine

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Childbirth, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer is a Good Dad, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents, briefly, i guess, i just . love single dad bubba sm, yeah they eat babi's mom. what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: As the newest addition to the Sawyer family starts to cry, Bubba stands stock still.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	baby of mine

As the newest addition to the Sawyer family starts to cry, Bubba stands stock still. Doesn't move, doesn't breathe, doesn't even _think._ He just watches the tiny little thing in his mama's hands — his _daughter,_ he realizes after a moment — as she squirms and screams her little lungs out. Anne has Tex and Alfredo help her out, cleaning the gunk off the infant and cutting the cord still trailing off inside her mother. Tinker grabs a fresh blanket to wrap her up in while Anne tries to calm her down.

"C'mon, Junior," Tex says, nudging his brother with his hip as he wipes his hands clean. "Your little girl's waitin' for you."

Bubba swallows, shaking his head slightly. He shuffles his feet and wraps his arms around himself.

Tex makes a face. "Thought you couldn't wait to meet her."

Bubba bites his lip. He'd been so excited for this, but now that it's actually _happening_ he doesn't wanna lay a finger on the screaming baby. His hands are too big and rough. He'd just hurt her. And that's the last thing he wants.

Tex just sighs, shoving the bloody rag in his hands at his big brother and moving to scoop his niece up so he can talk to her.

"Hey, sweetpea. Bet you want your daddy, huh? Yeah? Wanna go see your old man?"

Glass shatters behind him, and Tinker swears loudly as Alfredo starts shouting at him.

"Just go get another damn bottle!" Anne scolds. "You two-"

Bubba ignores the argument, still staring at his daughter, slowly trying to wriggle her way out of the blanket as she screamed. He raises his hands as if to touch her before forcing them down again.

"Chri'sake," Tex mutters. He takes a step forward and presses her against Bubba's chest, moving the other's arms to support her properly. She's effectively dwarfed by her father's thick forearms.

Bubba tilts his head down to get a better look at her. Her face is red from screaming so much, but the hair on her head is pale and her fat little fists are just as big around as the base of his thumb. His hand moves instinctively to hold hers between two fingers. Her cries quiet a bit.

"Aw, lookit that. She likes you." Tex tousles Bubba's hair. His gaze lands on the little girl's mother, pale and still on the bed. "Oh, shit. Mama, I don't think the bitch is gonna make it-"

Bubba doesn't bother listening. He gently moves his daughter's hand from side to side, humming soft nonsense to try and calm her down, and she responds. Her grip on his pointer finger is tight as she moves on to whimpers and opens her eyes. Light brown irises coated in a sheen of tears stare up at him, and he stares back, both their chins trembling.

"Bah . . . bee," Bubba mutters, shifting his daughter up so she's closer to his face. "Bah-bee." Baby. _His baby._

"Babi, huh?" Tinker waggles his finger in front of the girl's face to draw her attention. Bubba glares at him, pulling her back, close to his chest. _His_ baby.

Anne laughs a little. "Be nice, Junior. Your brother just wants a peek."

Bubba sighs, reluctantly allowing his brother to look at her. But _no touching._

"Y'think that's a good name, Junior?" Tex asks. "Babi Sawyer?"

Bubba nods. Bubba and Babi. He likes the sound of it. He turns to her with a questioning look on his face, but she's preoccupied with smacking clumsily in the general direction of Tink's wiggling finger.

"Babi," he says confidently, and presses a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
